1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting stand, and in particular to a foldable supporting stand with stoppers in two directions.
2. Description of Related Art
Current display screens are generally connected to a supporting stand, whereby the display screen can be watched by a user in an upright position. Since the supporting stand is configured such that it is able to ascend or descend, the user can adjust the height of the display screen freely according to his/her demands. Please refer to FIG. 1, which shows a supporting stand for a display with the possibility of height adjustment. The supporting stand for a display includes a base 1a, a support 2a connected to the base 1a, and a positioning element 3a. The support 2a has a first connecting portion 21a and a second connecting portion 22a. The first connecting portion 21a is provided with a positioning hole 211a, and the second connecting portion 22a is provided with a plurality of fixing holes 221a that are arranged at identical intervals. The first connecting portion 21a movably covers the second connecting portion 22a. One end of the first connecting portion 21a is further connected to a display screen 4a, and one end of the second connecting portion 22a is connected to the base 1a. The positioning element 3a is a pin. According to the desired height, the user selectively inserts the positioning element 3a into the positioning hole 211a and the fixing holes 221a, thereby fixing the first connecting portion 21a and allowing the display screen 4a to ascend or descend.
However, when the user intends to store the supporting stand 2a and the display screen 4a, the user has to fold the supporting stand 2a first, and then insert the positioning element 3a into the positioning hole 211a and the fixing holes 221a so as to fix the display screen 4a (FIG. 2). If the user forgets to insert the positioning element 3a into the positioning hole 211a and the fixing holes 221a, the display screen 4a will move on the supporting stand 2a freely, which may not only increase the volume for package but also increase the possibility of making the display screen 4a suffer damage in transportation.
Therefore, the above supporting stand has some drawbacks as follows:
(I) Since the user has to manually insert the positioning element 3a into the positioning hole 211a and the fixing holes 221a so as to fix the display screen 4a, it is not convenient in use.
(II) Due to the positioning element 3a, a protrusion is formed on the surface of the supporting stand 2a, which affects the aesthetic feeling of the whole supporting stand 2a. 
(III) The positioning element 3a is used to provide a fixing effect. However, in order to allow a relative movement between the first connecting portion 21a and the second connecting portion 22a, a suitable gap should be maintained therebetween. As a result, the first connecting portion 21a may shake or swing when it moves. After being used for many times, the first connecting portion may suffer damage.
(IV) When the user intends to store the supporting stand 2a and the display screen 4a, the user has to fold the supporting stand 2a first, and then insert the positioning element 3a into the positioning hole 211a and the fixing holes 221a so as to fix the display screen 4a (FIG. 2). If the positioning element 3a is not completely inserted into the proper position, the display screen 4a may suffer damage during transportation.
Consequently, because of the above limitation resulting from the technical design of prior art, the inventor strives via real world experience and academic research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the limitations described above.